My Last Smile
by Miss DarkAuthoress Blackrose
Summary: One-shot. Songfic to Linkin Park's Numb. In his final hour, Sasuke did something nobody would ever see him do. Rated due to the content.


**My Last Smile**

**By: TwinkleUzuki CodeName NekoKit**

**One-Shot/Song-Fic**

…

**Twinkle: I decided to do a little one-shot based on Naruto's and Sasuke's friendship. The song is Linkin Park's Numb. Review.**

…

Silence. It's what met me. I was injured. But Naruto was too. There was blood everywhere. I could tell by Naruto's dulling eyes and my weakened body, we were going to die here. "Naruto." I croaked out. He was lying on cold hard rock ground by the Shodaime Hokage. I dragged my body over to him, even as every fiber of my being screamed in protest. Once a got to him, I collapsed right next to him so we were facing each other.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

"I guess this is it." He said. "Fox can't do anything. We're going to die here." I saw the tears weld up in his eyes and streak down across his nose before hitting the ground.

"You never did reach your goal." I said, feeling the guilt stir in me as I realized that I robbed my best friend of his only dream.

"Yeah. But at least I got my wish." Naruto said, smiling.

"I thought your wish was to become Hokage."

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

"That was just an alternative in getting my wish. I've always wanted to be acknowledged. I've got Rookie Nine, Gai's Team, the Sensei, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Iruka-sensei, Kono, Mogei, Udon, Old Man Hokage, Tsunade-baa-chan, Ero-senin, Ayame-nee, Teuchi-oji, and Kyuubi-nii-chan."I felt my heart sink when Naruto didn't say my name.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you_

"But most of all," Naruto started, looking at me with a breathtaking smile, "I've got you."

"What?"

"Every day when we were kids, I would go down that pathway, even risk getting beat to death, just to see you smile while you sat at the dock. It was then that I declared that before I died, I would see you smile. Even if it meant I had to keep my dead body working just to see it."

The clouds started to form over head and I could feel the chill of rain in the wind that brushed through our hair. I was grateful that the rain had started. It hid the tears streaking down my face.

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

"I always wanted your acknowledgement." I could see the life slipping away from him as his eyes closed. "Once I got it, I was so happy, I could burst. You were my best friend." His eyes opened half way. "Could you smile one more time?" he asked in a weak voice.

_And I know I may end up failing too  
But I know you were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

Our hands inched towards each other until we met in the middle and our two fingers cross themselves over each other, just like that time was were seven. My eye lids slipped down until they too were half lidded. "Sure." I said. Just before both of our eyes closed, I smiled at him. Not a smirk but a real smile.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

His eyes slipped closed with my just seconds after. As the last of our life left us, I could still see the smile he gave me before his died in my mind.

I was happy I could grace him with…

**My Last Smile**

…

**Twinkle: Yeah, a sad little one-shot. Review.**


End file.
